


Winter Wonderland

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The base was in Switzerland, while Zarya patrolled the back. An attack hasn't happened in months, it made their security a lot more lacking. She decided to take the responsibility of surveying the area. Someone had caught her eye as she walked across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

The base was in Switzerland, while Zarya patrolled the back. An attack hasn't happened in months, it made their security a lot more lacking. She decided to take the responsibility of surveying the area. Someone had caught her eye as she walked across. Mei was a comrade she had allied with in battle. They had never associated with each other, more than that. It was clear that the other person wanted to be alone. A sob made her feel worried and unsure of what to do. The other person wouldn't want her around. It wasn't like it was in her place to do something about it. Zarya could have easily evaded the situation, some reason she decided against it. Mei was crying under the light of the moon. The tears stained her face as she wept.

"It is a beautiful night, why so sad?"

"I always cry on days like these."

She watched as Mei wiped her tears. It made her want to hug her, despite it being not true to her nature. Zarya wasn't known to be nurturing and only a soldier. The Chinese women still cried but didn't sob anymore, it only ran down her cheeks. This was awkward as she decided to stand with her. Both of them against the railing and staring outward. Mei was the first person to speak up. She didn't expect her to open up so readily. Maybe it was because she was trying to be supportive, though her figure usually scared most people away. Zarya listened to the soothing calm voice. Her face was no longer stained while her throat was a little raw. Mei started talking about home, she lived up North in China.

Even though her family was poor, they had done everything for her. She had siblings that she cared about. When Overwatch came abroad into their country, Mei decided to jump into the opportunity. There was a chance that it might not happen again, her dream was to help people. The devastating Omnic war had raged across the country. It wasn't as heavily in China. Some reason it didn't stop the terror in her life. Those few Omnics destroyed the lives of weak country folk. Her family was among the ruin they had caused. Ever since, she's never seen the beautiful white snow, that had most likely buried her family. Mei couldn't bare to return home, there was nothing there for her anymore. Tonight was their anniversary of their death. She'd stare out and imagine the snow.

"Condolences to your family, such tragic things sometimes cannot be evaded."

"I wish it would snow."

"Oh? Why do you wish for that?"

"My siblings loved the snow, they would play with me in it. I bet they would love to see it as well."

Mei smiled sadly to herself, though there wasn't a drop of snow to be around. The two of them started to become even closer. Both of them had lost loved ones during the war. Zarya only lost her father when he became a soldier, the man had inspired her. She thought that she was meant to serve, until it was her turn to die a hero. Mei brought a new purpose into her life. No matter what happened, she wanted to become the reason the other person smiled. Her ice princess liked certain things. She loved eating Chinese foods but also new things. Mei is a very adventurous person, it took a lot to stop her. Zarya tried to keep up with her friend as they did everything together.

They fought in battle at each other's side. Both of them even sleep in the same quarters, when they requested to transfer. Everyone could see how much they liked being around each other. Mei definitely had other friends but she was more on the shy side. It was Zarya who would approach anyone new to the group. Together they seemed to be the loudest and most sociable. Lucio and Tracer had to keep try to keep up with them. This was rare but not a terrible thing to happen in Overwatch. Months would go by as Zarya noticed something, her feelings weren't normal. She started to like her friend a bit deeper than she should. It made her question the motives she had for befriending her. Mei was the only person she could think about.

It was at a party that Reinhardt decided to throw. Zarya was a little more than drunk. Her friend helped her to her room. The whole time she wondered what it would be like to kiss her. A gentle touch would be almost enough to set her off. Somehow she didn't jump her friend, despite how much she wanted to do it. She was in love and she felt guilty for her feelings. This wasn't like her, usually she'd go over any obstacle. Zarya was afraid of being rejected and losing her friend. Reinhardt had become one of her closest friends, of course Mei would always be her number one. She just needed a friend that had experience with relationships. He was the oldest and more knowledgeable person. It made him happy for her, she didn't share the enthusiasm.

"What do I do?"

"Show her you care about her, do something that she'd really want. When the moment is right, let her know your feelings."

Zarya thought long and hard about her decision. Things had to be just right for this situation. Her confession would be the breaking point in their friendship. Either they would be lovers or fall apart. She couldn't watch Mei be swept away by anyone else, this would destroy her. If it couldn't work out, she'd rather leave right now. This seemed harsh but it was the truth. Zarya knew she wouldn't be able to handle the pain. The Chinese woman was her everything after all. She needed some help with her plan. A friend of hers gladly took the role to help her. Torbjörn was their local blacksmith and gunsmith. He could made all the preparation for her. Zarya was grateful and owed him a debt.

All of her friends were on her side. It was obvious to everyone that something was happening. She prepared herself for the worst that morning. The last added touches had to be accomplished. Mei was taken out to a nice Chinese restaurant. Lucio had found it hidden in town. Tracer mapped out the back end of the base, she was good at maneuvering around. Zarya tried to act calm but her friend knew something was wrong. They were eating together and Mei tried to get her to speak up. She couldn't ruin this now, it might be her only chance. Mei was positioned to go into the back entrance with her. This was being lead exactly the way it should be. Zarya made her follow her as the back entrance opened. A sharp gasp was let out from Mei.

There backyard was a winter paradise. It rarely snowed but Torbjörn's machine did the work. He designed something that took ice and changed it to little fine pieces. Mei walked around while wondering what's the occasion. This made her feel so nervous but she sat her down. Both of them sitting on the snow, Zarya had to tell her. "Tonight is the anniversary of your family, on this night I want to ask you out," said Zarya with all her worries on display. She waited for her response patiently. This might've been an extremely poor decision. Mei looked surprised and stated that she had forgotten. It wasn't like her to forget this important night. Some reason it wasn't the most important thing to her anymore, it was the person in front of her.

Zarya leaned forward and Mei closed the gap without hesitation. If Mei's parents were alive, they would definitely approve.


End file.
